


Loss of Control

by anioki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Felix, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anioki/pseuds/anioki
Summary: Sylvain bit his lip. Felix clearly wasn’t coherent at the moment… Did Felix even know what was going on? Was he lucid enough to care?“Felix… Do you — do you know what’s happening to you right now?”He looked up at the redhead with unknowing, half-lidded eyes, but his brows knit together in confusion.Sylvain took the plunge, “You’ve started your first heat, Felix.”--Felix presents as an Omega, and he struggles to cope.





	Loss of Control

For the past week, Felix was constantly hungry and tired. He was sick of it. He hated feeling so exhausted despite having slept nine hours, waking up to eat because he was starving, only to struggle to stay awake afterwards. 

It was only after three days of this relentless pattern that he relented to Ingrid’s pleading demands and finally went to see Manuela. 

“You’re presenting dear,” she said after he finished describing his situation.

Felix blinked, “What?” He knew he was late in presenting; he was fairly sure he was one of the few, if not the only student, that had yet to. 

Sylvain had presented as an Alpha years before they had all come to Garreg Mach. Preceding his presentation, the redhead had been insatiable, more so than usual. He had been quicker to anger, temperament unstable as his body underwent changes; increased sense of smell, and larger… everything. Shoulders broadened, hands seeming all the more encompassing, and a much larger dick (Sylvain had made sure anyone and everyone knew about that). It was a couple of weeks after this that Sylvain had his first rut.

Ingrid had presented as a Beta just a year before school. Her changes were much more subtle than Sylvain’s. She merely complained about all the new smells and pheromones as her secondary gender emerged, and that had been that. 

Dimitri had presented as an Alpha, but that was shortly after the Tragedy of Duscur, so none of them had been with the blonde at the time. 

Nothing of what he has been going through the past three days matched what Sylvain had gone through while presenting as an Alpha, so what was— he paled at the realization.

“You’re presenting as an Omega, Felix.” Manuela repeated softly, like he was some sort of spooked animal. His hackles rose, shoulders tensed, but she continued speaking. “Unlike female Omega’s, males aren’t born able to bear children, so you’re body is preparing to change to accommodate for future child birth.” Felix felt like he was going to be sick. “I can give you medication to help with the pain—” He ran out of the room before she could finish.

The next day, curled up in his bed, he really wished he had stayed for the medication. Felix whined, the pain between his legs hot and brutal. It was relentless. An hour ago, he finally sucked in any remaining pride and convinced himself to go see Manuela for the pain, but it was then that he found he couldn’t move. 

Twitching his leg to the edge of the bed had felt like he jabbed a rod into his lower abdomen. Felix hadn’t been able to stop whimpering until recently. 

Another sharp pain jolted throughout his body, and pure, scorching heat burned between his legs. Unbidden, tears sprang to his closed eyes. 

It hurt.  _ It hurt so much. _

Something touched his shoulder, and he jolted at the sudden touch, whimpering again at the pain that the movement caused him.

“-- Shit sorry,” a familiar voice said. Felix slowly opened his eyes, and through blurry vision, saw Sylvain crouched next to his bed.

“...Sylvain?” He didn’t even hear him come in or settle next to him. He slumped further into his bed. He was so weak and defenseless right now, the concept frightened him and sent a chill through his body. 

“Yeah, sorry didn’t mean to scare you,” he guilty rubbed the back of his neck.

Felix closed his eyes again. It was humiliating to realize Sylvain was here and seeing him in such a pathetic state. Everything hurt, but maybe it was nice to not be so alone.

“...What are you doing here?” His throat grated like sandpaper. 

“Here, Manulea had me bring some tea to help with the pain. Let me help you sit up.” 

Felix flinched at the suggestion of sitting up, “N-no.” He could hear Sylvain’s confusion in the silence. He swallowed and forced himself to speak of his weakness. “I don’t want to move…” His admission was so pathetic, he cringed internally. 

“I know,” Sylvain whispered sympathetically. He placed a cold, cold hand against Felix’s face, and he leaned into the touch. It was so soothing against his burning body, he found himself withholding a pleased moan. “This will help though, Fe. I swear,” Felix opened his eyes again, and gazed into the beautiful brown eyes of the man before him. He swallowed and whispered, “Ok.” 

The redhead smiled reassuringly, “Let’s get you a little more upright. With this, you’ll be feeling better in no time!” Gently, he placed an arm underneath Felix’s upper back and lifted him slowly. 

Felix’s breath hitched. Somehow, even the small movement felt like it was jostling every nerve in his lower body. A tear finally escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek like a beacon.

“Oh, Fe…” Sylvain whispered, and despite the gentleness and sympathy, Felix felt his teeth clench in response. He shouldn’t be so  _ weak _ .

Instead of saying anything, his head fell back weakly against the broad chest that had moved behind him. His loose navy blue hair bundled and pressed against his back. 

A teacup steadily came up to his face, and he took sips between his pained breaths. The hot liquid soothed his throat despite it’s gross, sweet taste; he hadn’t had anything to drink in quite some time. 

After a while, the cup was finally emptied, and Sylvain lowered him down ever so gently. His head pressed against the cushioning pillow; hair flowing out around him. While staring at Sylvain again, his eyes closed from exhaustion (and not because of the weird fluttering that came to his chest). Sturdy hands smoothed through his hair, and Felix’s breathing slowly leveled as the pain finally lessened, allowing him to escape it’s grasp in sleep.

— 

Thankfully, the tea delivered to him had tranquilizers to help him remain unconscious for the remaining days. Not so thankfully, Felix had to live through that pain for five more days before it stopped, and when it finally did, Felix saw the result of so much pain.

He woke up groggily. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto his pillow, and he ached everywhere, but  _ especially _ between his legs. His body moved into a slow stretch, and there was a burst of sensation at his crotch. Felix groaned at the unfamiliar feeling. He pushed it aside (and thus his small amount of panic) in favor of his need to train. He may be prohibited from going to class since his heat was bound to come soon, but that wouldn’t stop him from getting in at least some training within the last two weeks he had been stagnant and growing weak in bed. Walking, however, was awful. Every movement sent searing aches to his crotch. Stepping by his dresser, he slowly stripped himself of his clothes, grimacing at the sweat-drenched fabric. He went to take off his pants, and then stopped, taking a long, deep breath. 

He knew what was there. Manuela’s words refused to leave him, but... he couldn’t be in denial over it any longer. His pants came off, and then, slowly, so did his underwear. Somewhat painfully, cold air hit his new genitals. He had a  _ cunt. _ Legs quivering, Felix fell to the floor. 

_ He was an Omega.  _

_ Deep breaths _ . But it was  _ hard _ to breathe around his panic.

Omega’s were seen as weak and submissive. It was an old-fashioned notion, as it was proven again and again not to be the case, and that Omega’s were more than slaves to their lustful heats. And it was a well known fact that Omega’s faced prejudices every day.

He took another deep breathe.

He wasn’t going to let this change him. He might be the only male omega at the school, but he wouldn’t let it get to him. Felix was going to be the strongest, and prove he wasn’t the stereotypical submissive Omega.

Perhaps training hadn’t been the best idea. Felix refused to let some aches get in the way of his training, but he was certainly tiring far faster than normal. He wiped at his brow with an angry huff, forcing his sore body into yet another stance. 

The door to the Training Grounds opened.

“Felix!” He sighed, reluctantly lowering his sword to face an irate Ingrid. “You’re not supposed to be out here!”

“And you’re not supposed to be interrupting my training,” he countered, turning back to face the training dummy. 

Ingrid grabbed his sword arm before he could raise it, and he couldn’t stop an irritated growl. She let go in surprise, and he forced himself to take breathe slowly, forcing back his surprise too. Right, that was new. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” she forgave him easily. “I know this is new and you’re going through a lot right now.” Felix scowled at her words but said nothing. “But you truly shouldn’t be out training. Your heat could happen at any moment; you know you’re body is still weak and adjusting! Especially as a male omega—!” 

He sent her a withering glare, then turned fully away from her to forcefully strike the dummy. 

“I refuse—!” He struck it again, “to let that stop me!”

A stunned silence followed, and exhaustion shook his limbs. Frustrated, he threw his wooden sword away and sank to the ground, “Damn it!” 

Ingrid crouched next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Felix..”

He shoved it away forcefully, once again glaring at her. He snarled, “I don’t need your pity!”

Her eyebrows came together in anger, and she glared back. “I am not pitying you Felix. I may not have to go through what you are right now as a Beta, but I can still understand that this is a lot.” Felix scoffed under his breath at the understatement. Her expression gentled and smoothed out, and she softly smiled at him regardless. “It’s alright to be an Omega. None of us will think any less of you, I promise. You very well know that Omega harassment is old fashioned.” 

“As if I’d give anyone the chance,” he muttered with fervor.

Ingrid smiled happily at him and stood up, “I thought as much. But know that you have the support of myself and many others should you ever need it.”

He grumbled but didn’t deny the warmth it brought to his chest, and he stood up as well. She frowned at him as she brought up another topic, “I… know I’m not very equipped to support you on such a topic, but I do know that, more than any other presentation, you are… changing a lot right now—”

Felix whirled on her, a blush on his face, “I’m fine!” He whispered fiercely, “Shut up!” It was far too soon to be reminded of his new genitals, or be reminded that people knew of a development he still hadn’t accepted.

Ingrid’s brows knit together in stubborn defiance and determination, “Do you even know all that will be happening to you? Manuela said that you stormed away before you could be fully informed.” He scowled. Of course Ingrid would try to speak to the Professor on his behalf.

Sadly, she was right. He didn’t know anything about Omega anatomy. The Fraldarius family had a streak of heirs that presented as Alphas, few Betas, and even fewer Omegas. It had been deemed unimportant he learn about Omega’s besides heats and what that would entail for an Alpha.

His silence spoke for him. “I thought as much,” Ingrid said. She looked away, an uncomfortable look on his face, before she turned back to him, “I will gladly share what Manuela told me in her place, if you desire me to.” He looked at her shoulder, not able to look into her eyes with such an uncomfortable topic. It wouldn’t be a bad idea for him to know if he will be experiencing any more pain. 

Felix nodded, unable to contain his grimace, “Say anything you think will be… painful, but nothing more. I don’t want any needless details. We’ve wasted enough time as is.”

Ingrid smiled. He frowned at her in confusion. “You’re absolutely right,” she said, “You need to return to your room, quickly.”

“What? No! I’m not done training.” 

She shook her head, “We’ll want privacy, but more importantly, you must return to your room Felix. There’s no telling when your heat will come, and you need to rest. Your body must be exhausted.” 

Felix glared at her, but he was unable to deny the trembles that still shook his legs. He grit his teeth, muttered a short, “Fine.”

Thankfully, she didn’t have much to tell him (due to his insistence he not hear anything more than necessary. He refused to let Ingrid talk to him about changes  _ his _ body was going to undergo). All he knew was that he would likely have light to moderate pain in his throat due to Omega’s having the ability to purr. He had blushed and immediately regretted letting her talk to him about this. He regretted it even more so when she said there wouldn’t really be any pain besides that since he already got his va—

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Felix interjected angrily, subconsciously crossing his legs. Ingrid huffed at his anger but didn’t argue. The only other thing that was really worth mentioning, was the subject of heats.

He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, but let her speak.

“Now, I really do mean your heat could happen at any time. There seems to be a fairly big variance in Omegas for when their first heat happens. Now that you’ve gotten past the initial stage, it could happen right now or after your body has fully changed for your secondary gender. After your heat, you’ll be able to take scent blockers.”

That was good to hear at least. He took comfort that he wouldn’t have to wait long to hide his natural Omegan scent. 

“For the heat itself,” his grimace worsened, but he braced himself. He knew he needed to hear this, “the first stage is always nesting. Manuela recommended you get extra pillows and blankets, and, ah, gather some clothes of those you’re close to for their scents.” Felix hid his face in his hands. He wanted to stab himself with one of his swords on his wall. He didn’t know how Ingrid wasn’t affected by any of the crap she was spouting, “... otherwise you might not be as comfortable, or be driven to find—”    
“Alright! Shut up, I get it!” He glared at her, “Anything else? Are we done?”

“Almost,” she said, “Just…” Ingrid bit her lip, and hesitated. “Know that you won’t be coherent for the majority of the heat, and that likely won’t be just for this first heat. Your scent will prevent Alphas from assisting you, but as a Beta, I can wholly help you whenever you need.” 

Felix, for the sake of his sanity, ignored Ingrid’s offer of help (it was degrading to think she would see him in a humiliating state, from what he’s heard of heats), in favor of asking, “How long are heats supposed to last?”

Her gaze was unwarranted and unwanted in it’s sympathy, “Again, they vary, but on average, they last about five days.”

— 

Within the next couple days, Felix’s sense of smell developed, and he was finally able to smell the scents of others. He gladly stayed cooped up in his room. It was a little overwhelming. 

He didn’t smell particularly Omegan yet. In fact, he didn’t really smell too much of anything, besides the soap he had recently used. 

Within those two days, he kept getting annoying visitors at his door. Sylvain started the visits by delivering some… shirts. 

Felix glanced down at the pieces of clothing in Sylvain’s arms, and started to close the door in his face.

The redhead made an affronted noise and shoved his foot into the doorway.

“Wait! Wait! Ingrid said this might help you!”

“I don’t want it.”

“Right now you might not, but—!” Felix glared at him, putting a little more force into pushing the door closed. “Ow, ow! Ok, fine if you don’t want it, I’ll go.” Despite his words, Sylvain, again, held the shirt out to him, “Really, this was Ingrid’s idea, but I agree. Trust us, this might make you feel better. At least hold onto it until you’re uh… _ you know _ , happens. Just in case you do end up needing it.”

Trying to withhold a blush (he hated all of this help. They were pushing themselves an annoying amount onto him, but he wouldn’t deny he knew little of the subject. Why did people know more about him then he knew about his damn self?).

“Fine,” he angrily swiped the shirts out of his hands, “But don’t be surprised when I burn these.”

Annoyingly, Sylvain laughed in response and put his hands on his neck, reclining backwards casually. 

The motion exposed his chest and neck a bit more, and Felix couldn’t quite stop the urge to lean forward a bit and sniff the air. He covered his nose, “You reek,” he really didn’t. In fact, Sylvain smelled really good— “Go take a shower.”

Sylvain lowered his arms, “Oh so you can finally smell that good old Alpha scent, huh?” He walked away and smiled over his shoulder at him, “I’ll leave you alone then. I remember how overwhelming it can be.” Felix watched him go, surprised at the random sympathy, and then he looked down at the shirts in his hand. He thought of Sylvain cradling him against his chest while he was at his weakest, and he smiled. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising. 

After that, Felix got visits from  _ all _ other Blue Lions; some visits more awkward than others.

He was greeted a cheerful Annette, smelling sweet despite her status as an Alpha, holding some of her clothes, “Hi, Felix! I don’t know if you’ll want these, but just in case!”

Felix was even visited by Dedue, “I know we are not in the best of terms,” the navy haired Omega scoffed in response, “But I hope that these will help you.” He reluctantly took the clothes from the Beta and then slammed the door. 

Felix was even more reluctant to accept clothes from the Boar, who looked very unsure in his place in front of Felix’s room. “You don’t have to accept this, but I hope that this may bring you some level of comfort.”

Felix sneered, glaring down at the clothing. Was he truly going to step so low as to accept this from the Boar? He already been pushing it accepting Dedue’s offering, but… From what he was able to gather, everyone, even the Boar and Dedue, was doing this for him so that he could use them for his… his… nest. With his improved nose, he could now smell the scents cloaking each fabric given to him. He wasn’t even sure if all of this was even necessary, but apparently familiarity would help him feel more at home in his… nest. He sighed, and took the clothing from the Boar. Before he could say anything, Felix said scathingly, “Don’t think this changes anything, Beast,” and shut the door. 

Now he had an awkwardly large pile of clothes in the corner of his bed, and, thanks to an annoyingly insistent Ingrid, another awkwardly large amount of unneeded pillows and blankets. 

— 

That night, Felix awoke feeling… hazy. Sluggishly, he dragged his hand up to his face and wiped at his eyes. He blinked slowly at his window, and yeah, it was midnight. He groaned and flopped further into his bed. Moving his body into any and all positions imaginable, he found he just couldn’t get comfortable. Did he seriously wake up because he was uncomfortable? Pathetic, he scolded himself. 

He sat up, and glared at his bed. Maybe he could go out and train… He was oddly warm. 

Amber eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. His eyes flickered shut in exhaustion, and he yawned. 

The fabric was so… soothing… Suddenly, he realized his hand had been moving, and he glanced down to see that he had been kneading his bed comforter. He shoved himself away from it, looking to the door as if somehow, someone had miraculously seen him do something so… embarrassing. He rubbed his hand over his face in frustration, why did he seem like he had no control over his body anymore!? 

He curled up in his bed, faced the opposite direction, and he closed his eyes.

But for the life of him, he could not fall asleep. Felix’s whole body seemed to be jittery, uncomfortable, and his hand twitched every so often. He couldn’t ignore the irritating anxious feeling in his chest. He turned back toward the covers.

Then he looked up at his open, cold room, then back at his comforters. His space was far too open right now. If he could just… Unwittingly, his hands grabbed at his blankets, and he sat up. Mind hazy once again, he got off his bed and bunched his covers into a circular formation. He pawed at the center and hummed, pleased. It was nice and soft.

Felix turned to his pile of pillows and blankets, and grabbed a lot of pillows to circle them around his bed comforter. He used the extra ones to line the inside of the circle, and then grabbed the blankets in the corner to fortify the pillows, wrapping the long sheets around the soft cushions. 

He hummed again, not aware of the thrumming that started in his neck and traveled into his chest. 

Slowly, he climbed into it and reached over to his pile of clothes. Immediately, he grabbed the shirts he had kept at the top, coated in the scent of spices and cedar of a certain redhead. The rest of the clothes he grabbed in bulk, lining them along the bottom and sides. He grabbed the final blanket and pulled it over himself, finally laying down fully and resting his head on Sylvain’s gifted shirts.

He stuffed his nose into it and took a deep breath. With that, and the familiar scents leaking out from underneath his blanket, his humming grew louder and echoed in his room, and he quickly fell asleep. 

Felix woke up slowly. He was curled up, a pleasant smelling shirt held tightly in his hands against his nose, his back flush against comfy pillows, and hair flowing freely behind, letting soothing air caress his hot neck. 

He languidly straightened his body into a pleasing stretch, smelling the odd cinnamon scent that sat in the air throughout his room. Felix ignored it in favor of curling back into a ball, once again clutching the shirt to his face. He slowly breathed in the smell of cedar, and a gentle, soothing vibration massaged his chest. 

Mind pleasantly hazy, he let his eyes close again.

— 

Sylvain stood in front of Felix’s door, nervously shifting left and right. He had been about to leave for class when he smelled a new, unfamiliar scent originating from Felix’s room. He had a good feeling that his friend was finally starting to produce his Omegan scent; meaning he was likely starting his heat. What made it all the more likely, is that Felix was unresponsive to the knocking at his door. 

He knew how stubborn Felix was, and he likely didn’t ask Ingrid for help. 

He took a deep breath and braced himself. So, he just needed to check on Felix, and he was going to control himself.  _ If _ his friend was in heat, then he would tell Ingrid and leave the rest to her. 

Despite the previous unresponsiveness, Sylvain projected, “Alright, Felix, I’m coming in,” and opened the door. 

Omegan pheromones flooded his nose, and he quickly switched to breathing through his mouth. Immediately, he saw the large... nest on the bed. He hastily closed the door to stop the pheromones from leaving the room and to prevent anyone from potentially seeing Felix at his weakest and most intimate. 

Sylvain whispered, “Felix?” There was still no response, and cursing internally, he crept towards the nest. He knew it was generally a bad idea to approach a nest without invitation, but he hoped his friend would forgive him. 

Once he took a couple steps towards it, a soft rumbling reached his ears. He stiffened instantly, but then relaxed when he realized it wasn’t growling, but…  _ purring. _ Felix was purring. Goddess. Sylvain wiped his hands through his hair. The nest, purring, the Omegan pheromones, and the cinnamon scent that screamed Felix in familiarity, all pointed to his friend being an Omega. But it was still so hard to believe. 

Felix was so strong, defiant, stubborn. Everything opposite of the Omega stereotype. Where Felix was hard and unyielding, Omegas were soft and submissive. They had it hard for being known as submissive slaves to their lust, so for Felix to be forced to be that... Sylvain quickly admonished himself for his thoughts. It didn’t matter what Felix was. He would always be his friend… Even if this changed him too, just like Felix had changed once before from the crybaby who ran to him for comfort, to the strict man he now knew.

If there were any doubts remaining, they all fled his mind when he finally stepped next to the nest. Inside, Felix was almost cradled by the pillows. Multitudes of blankets hugged his sides. And… Sylvain didn’t know why his chest filled with a light, fuzzy feeling at Felix holding one of his shirts to his face. He took a deep breath as much as he was able. Felix would kill him if he knew he saw all of this. He had to ignore everything for his sake. 

Seeing that his friend was safe, and starting his heat, he moved to the door. He had to get Ingrid. She’d be able to help Felix without being affected by his pheromones. 

“...Syl?” He halted in his tracks at the soft, unsure voice, and turned around. Felix was propped up on shaking arms.

Sylvain tried his best to smile at him, but he felt so out of his league. The pheromones still hanging in the air made him all the more nervous; he would never forgive himself if he did something to Felix. He should have gotten Ingrid instead of letting himself check. “Hey, Fe. How are you doing?”

Felix flopped back into the bed and curled his arms around his head. One hand still had a tight grip on a shirt. “Mmm. Sleepy.” A spike of worry went through Sylvain. It was just so  _ unlike _ Felix for him to act so leisurely. When Sylvain was in rut, he was still lucid, just a little desperate. Would Felix always be like this? So… unlike himself? Was this normal for an Omega?

“Fe, listen, I’m going to get Ingrid, ok? She can help you out,” he let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m kinda out of my depth here.” A whine leapt through the room, a sudden halt to the happy purrs, and Felix sat up in an instant. Huge, amber colored eyes stared at him, glistening with tears. Sylvain hadn’t seen that look since Felix was a kid, running up to him. The only thing that differentiated it was the glazed look overtaking his pretty eyes.

_ "You’re leaving?" _

Sylvain pushed away his guilt, “I have to, Felix _ . _ ”

Felix’s lips wobbled, “But why?" _ _ Oh Goddess, was Sylvain really going to make him cry?

Sylvain stepped closer to him and couldn’t stop himself for brushing his hand against his face. Felix whimpered and leaned into the touch. He was  _ burning up _ .

“...’s hot,” Felix mumbled, somehow leaning all of his weight onto his hand. The movement exposed his scent gland, and Sylvain’s entire body throbbed.

Sylvain bit his lip. Felix clearly wasn’t coherent at the moment… Did Felix even know what was going on? Was he lucid enough to care?

“Felix… Do you — do you know what’s happening to you right now?” 

He looked up at the redhead with unknowing, half-lidded eyes, but his brows knit together in confusion.

Sylvain took the plunge, “You’ve started your first heat, Felix.”

Felix slowly pulled away from him, blinking slowly for a long time. Then he looked around with bleary eyes like he was seeing his room for the first time. “Heat?” He repeats dumbly. Felix looked down, eyes widening at the sight of the nest, “When... did I...?” 

Sylvain’s heart constricted at his lost, confused tone, but he was thankful for the lucidity. 

“Fe,” he said softly. It easily grabbed Felix’s attention, who looked at him like he was a lifeline. “I have to go get Ingrid. She can help you. Right now, I’m dangerous to you,” his laugh got stuck in his throat. He wished he never would have had to say those words, but Goddess, the pheromones pulled at him. 

Given his sluggish nature, Sylvain was surprised at the speed that Felix whipped his arm out and grabbed his hand.

“Felix—!” Sylvain exclaimed, was he no longer coherent!?

“No!” His grip tightened, and he lowered his head so that his navy hair shrouded his face. “I… I don’t have any control any more.” Sylvain didn’t even breathe in the wake of that statement. “...Call the boar, if you must. I don’t care. Just...”  _ Don’t leave me, please. _

Sylvain sighed, “Alright…” and sat next to the nest. He rubbed his thumb up and down the back of Felix’s hand. Sweat pooled on his skin at the ever present pheromones. Thank the Goddess the pheromones were weaker than they would be in the thick of Felix’s heat. 

It was already a struggle to keep his head clear and not fuck his friend senseless like he was compelled to. 

_ Damn it... _ He shook his head clear of those thoughts, and breathed as shallowly as he could. He had to stay for Felix’s sake, although he was quickly debating if he would do more harm than good by staying. He still wasn’t entirely sure of how coherent Felix was currently.

Felix laid back down into the nest. There was a conflicted frown and his face as he glanced around the nest he had constructed, and yeah, maybe Felix was more lucid than he gave him credit for. 

The navy haired man glanced at the thumb still stroking his hand, and briskly looked at some random pillow. “Can,” he cleared his throat, “Can you talk...Please?”

And Sylvain didn’t hesitate. He found that it helped him too. He talked about childhood memories, and anything else that came to mind from favorite foods to even sparring. 

He talked until his throat was dry, and he kept talking. He didn’t stop until Felix’s stomach growled. 

He didn’t want to leave him, but he wanted to make sure Felix wasn’t dehydrated or hungry at such a vulnerable time. Slowly he stood, gently loosening his grip on the other’s hand.

Felix frowned, and if Sylvain didn’t know him so well, he would’ve missed the alarm in his amber eyes. 

Sylvain smiled at him, but he could tell it did nothing to soothe Felix.

“I need to go and get you some food and water. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Felix raised himself onto one arm, looking at him with fury and veiled desperation. “I told you!” He hissed, “I don’t care who you get for help!”

Sylvain shook his head, “No one is around right now. Class is in session.” He paused, trying to soothe with his words, “Seriously, you don’t want to be skipping out on meals right now, Fe. For your first heat especially. You’re body just went through a lot. Just take deep breaths and focus on your surroundings. Center yourself. I’ll be back before you know it.” He gave him one last smile, and moved to the door, leaving the room. 

With each step towards the cafeteria, his heart grew heavier as he remembered Felix’s unveiled, panicked and desperate expression. He started to sprint down the corridor. 

— 

Felix stared at the door for a long, long time. 

He understood Sylvain’s reasoning. He did, and he tried to focus on that, the logic the redhead gave him, instead of the aching hole in his heart. But… Sylvain could've stayed. He’s skipped meals before while training. Felix was strong enough to forgo one meal… Wasn’t he? Being an Omega didn’t make him any weaker... Right? His eyes welled with tears. Felix grit his teeth; his jaw ached at the motion. He didn’t even have control over his own emotions now. 

He had begged Sylvain to stay, just so he could remember who he was and prevent himself from doing things he couldn’t even remember later. 

_ But Sylvain left him. _

And it was getting harder and harder to remember why. Maybe it had been for good reason. He was useless, weak. He couldn’t control himself anymore. His Omega cried out in anguish at being abandoned, and he duly collapsed into his nest. He was barely aware of the whimpers escaping his lips and tears escaping his eyes. He buried himself beneath his blankets. Felix curled into a ball like he had in the morning, but the nest was somehow less comforting and warm than before. He was alone.

A listless fog enveloped his mind. Felix fell into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only reread this once, and I worry about some people being ooc, so please share some criticism if you have any!


End file.
